Me has encontrado
by lenguadebrujo
Summary: Amelia es nueva en Nueva York. No conoce a nadie y comenzará sus estudios de tercer curso de manera extraordinario. Será la protagonista de las historias de todos sus nuevos compañeros, pero por el camino será la protagonista de una historia más grande de lo que iba a soñar. Capitán América - Steven Rogers/OC
1. Cómo comenzó todo

Nueva York, la ciudad de las mil historias. O eso fue lo primero que oí de ella. Y siempre quise formar parte de alguna de ellas. Quiero vivir allí desde que tengo memoria. Las luces, dormir en una ciudad que nunca duerme, hacer cosas imposibles comparadas con las limitaciones de mi pequeño barrio.

No fue hasta este año que pude hacer realidad mi sueño y pisar la ciudad con la que tanto había soñado y que tanto conocía a pesar de no haber estado jamás en ella. Pero nunca pensé que me pasaría esto, lo más inesperado.

Mi suerte vino cuando pude estudiar todo mi tercer año de la universidad de Nueva York, situada en plena ciudad, con una beca de estudios por uno de mis lejanos y ricos parientes. Y eso que iba algo por detrás de lo que debería en mis estudios. Un par de profesores a los que no tengo ningún aprecio en absoluto.

Fue algo que me pareció raro, ya que nunca se había interesado por mí (hace poco descubrí que era porque tenía sus propios planes en mi futuro, pero de momento eso es algo que está por llegar).

Después de mucho papeleo para poder permanecer allí un año completo, de julio a julio, y para poder comenzar la universidad y de hacer seguros para emergencias, empecé a hacer mis maletas. Y empecé a sentir miedo.

No sabía si me iba a gustar, si iba a entenderme a pesar de saber inglés perfectamente. Aún así, no era ninguna cobarde y a pesar del miedo iría allí donde siempre quise estar. No era de las que el miedo dejara que me afectara fácilmente.

Llegué al aeropuerto demasiado cansada de mi largo viaje: varias horas en tren hasta llegar a Madrid, muchas horas esperando en el aeropuerto,y muchas más desde Madrid a Nueva York.

Y todavía me quedaba llegar al apartamento que había alquilado en Manhattan, cerca de la universidad. Mis parientes me habían dado suficiente dinero para poder llegar en taxi hasta mi nueva dirección.

Nada más llegar, y sin subir a ver mi apartamento, mi casero me esperaba en el restaurante junto al portal, habiendo llamado su atención con mis maletas enormes. No me podía quejar de él, de momento. Me ayudó con las maletas y me mostró la casa, además de darme una buena conversación mientras tanto.

- Hola, tu debes ser Amelia, ¿verdad?

- Si, soy yo – dije sonriendo, pues era un casero joven y atractivo,no como los que se veían en las series de televisión.- ¿Eres tu mi casero? Porque la verdad, no pareces uno.

- Si que lo soy – dijo mientras se reía- Me llamo Jared. - Me tendió la mano y yo le devolví el saludo.

- Me puedes llamar Amy. Encantada.

Estuvo hablandome de como mi piso era el mejor, y de que el edificio en realidad era de su padre, y que el había estudiado filología inglesa y que quería ser escritor.

Y entonces me comenzó a gustar más: eso era lo que iba a estudiar, inglés para ser una escritora. Ambos teníamos la misma meta en nuestro futuro. Y me pareció como si el destino nos hubiera unido por casualidad. Aquello me encantó. En mi tierra nunca había salido con nadie que compartiera mis mismos intereses.

Estuve un par de días instalándome, consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaba para mis clases y para el apartamento. Hablé varias veces con el casero, que a la luz del día se notaba más joven y menos cansado que el día que le conocí.

Algo cambió a mitad de agosto, cuando llevaba algo más de un mes y me quedaban un par de semanas para comenzar las clases. Ya había visitado la ciudad una par de veces. Incluso Jared me había llevado a un par de partidos de los Yankees, pues desde siempre me había gustado el béisbol.

Nunca volví a ser la misma después de que los "Vengadores", o como les llamaban los neoyorquinos, "Avengers" salvarán la ciudad. Mi trauma no vino de lo ocurrido, sino que yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

Otra de las cosas que siempre me había encantado desde niña eran los cómics de superheroes, donde el héroe del momento salvaba cualquier cosa de un inminente peligro. Pero nunca pensé que me iba a ocurrir a mí.

Fue una flecha lo que me salvó. Estaba sentada en una cafetería, leyendo el último libro en español que llevé en mi maleta. La gente de mi alrededor comenzó a gritar, y huía despavorida hacía cualquier dirección. No sabía que ocurría a sí que me quede sentada mirando hacía todos los lados.

De repente, y de frente, una extraña criatura vino hacía mí. Y una flecha le paró. Un arquero acababa de disparar una flecha. Me había salvado la vida. Le dije un "Gracias", aunque no se cuanta voz salió de mí. Sólo se que asintió.

Fue la única vez que recuerdo en la que le miedo se apoderó de mí. No me pude mover. Veía a lo lejos más criaturas, moviéndose de un lado para otro y gente que luchaba contra ellos. Y yo seguía allí.

Entonces, un hombre vestido de manera extraña, con máscara, escudo y una estrella en el pecho, todo ello de los colores de la bandera de su país, vino hacia mí. No fui capaz de entender nada de lo que decía, pero me acompañó hasta la ambulancia dispuesta junto a unos coches de policía, y allí, me desmayé.

Me desperté en el hospital, con el sonido que hizo un jarrón en mi mesita. El repartidor me dijo que tenía suerte de tener un novio tan atento, y entonces vi a Jared sentado en el sillón, durmierdo.

En las flores, unas preciosas rosas, llevaba una nota adherida. Pensé que eran de Jared, pero aún así leía la nota. Nunca me habían regalado nada de eso, así que esta entusiasmada por tal acción. Pero las rosas no eran de mi único amigo en toda la ciudad.

La nota ponía: _Recuperate pronto por favor. Steve Rogers. Capitán América. _¿Capitán América? No sabía quién era... Hasta que recordé el último de mis recuerdos. Fue el hombre que me salvó.


	2. El capitán salva a la chica

Durante algún tiempo preferí estar muerto antes de vivir en un mundo que no conocía. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no lo podía evitar. Todo lo que había querido, había desaparecido con el tiempo.

Y yo seguía aquí, en algo demasiado extraño y de lo que no podía escapar. Demasiadas personas a mi alrededor. Personas que intentaba cuidar de mi. Que me vigilaban a cada instante, aunque creyeran que no les veía.

Hacer deporte y ejercicio era lo único que ayudaba a olvidarme de lo de más. De lo perdido. De mi estado de sueño que creían que nunca iba a acabar. De aquello que se había estrellado conmigo y la nave.

No quería recordarlo porque lo echaba de menos. Y echarlo de menos me ponía triste. Más triste que el hecho de estar solo en una ciudad que debería conocer. Aún así me traían sus calles tantos recuerdos.

La gran pregunta que siempre me he hecho es como acabé trabajando en S.H.I.E.L.D.. Bueno, desperté en ella. Ellos se ocuparon de mi. Y no es que yo les quisiera devolver el favor. Si no que me parecía más fácil seguir con ellos que explorar por mi cuenta el mundo exterior.

A pesar de esto último, me encantaba salir de la sede para verlo. Para descubrir las nuevas cosas que el mundo tuviera que ofrecer, aunque no formara parte de ellas.

Después de unos meses, Nick Fury me pidió que trabajara para ellos en una nueva iniciativa: Los Vengadores. Un grupo especial de héroes y fuerzas de elite que ayudarían a S.H.I.E.L.D. con sus misiones.

Claro que participaría, les dije. No tenía nada más que hacer. A ningún sitio a donde ir. Al principio no teníamos demasiado trabajo. Tampoco eramos demasiados: un par de espías demasiado bien entrenados, Clint y Natasha, y yo mismo.

Pero una amenaza mayor hizo que un par de gente con extraordinarios dones en su poder. Tony Stark, por ejemplo. Había oído hablar de él. Le había visto un par de veces en las noticias. No me caía excesivamente bien en un principio. Esa opinión cambió después de nuestro primer trabajo. Bruce Banner, al que comencé a apreciar también de nuestro trabajo.

Nuestro primer trabajo... algo que nunca olvidaré. Sobre todo porque nos trajo a nuestro presente, no sólo como equipo, sino en algo más también. Todo comenzó con la muerte del agente Phil Coulson, persona a la que echaré de menos como echo de menos a todas las personas de mi pasado, sabiendo que no podrán volver. Lo peor de todo fue cuando llegamos a la zona de Manhattan después de bajar de aquel extraño avión.

Después de bajar y buscar un plan, llegamos a una zona con restaurantes y civiles. Y creí verla entonces. Peggy. No podía ser. Y sabía que no era, mi corazón me lo decía. Aún así tenía que salvarla, unas criaturas la iban a matar. Clint se me adelantó. Pero todavía no podía moverse. Me acerqué a ella y la llevé en mis brazos hasta el puesto de ambulancia, donde se desmayó.

Esperé a que los paramédicos miraran su nombre. Amelia Díaz. Pregunté a que hospital se la llevaban y volví a acabar mi trabajo. Al final conseguimos atrapar a Loki, que junto a su hermano volvió unos días después a Asgard, aquella tierra de la que tanto había oído hablar los últimos días y aún así me parecía irreal.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no lo celebré. Fui a su hospital. Pero un joven ya estaba en el sillón junto a su cama. Antes de notaran mi presencia me fui. Aún así, me dirigí a una floristería y le envié unas rosas rojas con una simple nota.

No sabía que pensar. Ni que hacer. Se parecía demasiado a aquel amor de hace tanto tiempo. Y ella era la primera persona fuera de mi trabajo a la que realmente quería conocer. Pero me daba vergüenza. Ya tenía a alguien junto a ella. No quería ser causa de problemas. Y todavía quería volver y hablar con ella. Amelia. Saber más de ella.

Volvió a su S.H.I.E.L.D. como si nada hubiera pasado. Le destinaron a la sede de Manhattan, recientemente transferida a unos pisos de la torre Stark, pues su dueño pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo allí.

Un día, sin demasiado que hacer, terminé mi sesión de entrenamiento y me fui a duchar. Tardé un rato, como siempre. No sería tan larga como siempre porque Andy, uno de los recepcionistas me vino a decir que tenía la visita de una chica esperándome. Ambos estábamos asombrados por tal acontecimiento.

Tardé poco en salir. Y allí estaba ella. Esperándome sentada en uno de los sofás. Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano, y ella de manera tímida y apartando la mirada, me devolvió el saludo.

- Hola – me dijo- encantada de conocerte por fin.

- Encantado.

- No se si me recuerdas, pero me salvaste hace unos días, a pocas manzanas de aquí y después me enviaste un ramo de flores.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Amelia, ¿no? - exclamé, intentado ocultar el hecho de que no había dejado de pensar en ella desde entonces. - Me alegro de que estés recuperada.

- Gracias. Y gracias por salvarme. Venía a ver de que manera te lo podía agradecer.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. -Me apresuré a decir- Es mi trabajo. Es lo que debo hacer.

- Aun así ¿ te puede invitar a tomar un café, o al cine quizá? No me gusta dejar que alguien me salve y al menos no invitarle a algo.

- Vale- finalmente accedí, sabiendo que esto me acercaría más a ella.- ¿Qué tal te parece ahora mismo?

- De acuerdo- y me sonrió.

Los recepcionistas se reían, nunca me habían visto así de acobardado, y menos delante de una chica. Pero me daba igual. Fuimos a tomar una café en un restaurante cercano y me estuvo hablando de su vida. De como había venido a estudiar a la universidad y como hace unos días había comenzado a salir con el chico más asombroso de todo el planeta.

Y a pesar de que me dio su número de teléfono y pidió el mio, ya que le había resultado una persona agradable según sus palabras, me fui con una mala sensación. No podría ser nada más que su amigo. Me entristecí, y me fui a dormir queriendo que esto no fuera más que un mal sueño.

Pero no fue así. Fue todo a peor cuando el rumor de que había salido con una chica recorrió toda la torre Stark. Y fue más horrible cuando mis propios compañeros se comenzaron a hacer bromas a mi costa. Pero una frase que me dijo Natasha me comenzó a alegrar: _"A veces el amor funciona y dura, pero muchas otras, en vez de permanecer a nuestro lado, duele más de lo que quisieramos"_

Y comenzó a no doler, porque no había luchado por ello. Pero lucharía, que era algo que se me daba muy bien.


	3. La vida sigue hasta que

Las cosas cambiaron un poco después de salir del hospital. Jared me pidió salir. Le dije que sí. No porque estuviera aburrida, que no lo estaba. Si no porque le quería de verdad. En serio. Aunque en aquellos instantes mi mente estuviera en otro lugar, no demasiado lejos.

Mi mente estaba con el Capitán América. Y el hecho de que estuviera en todas las cadenas de noticias, a todas horas del día tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Pero no hablé de esto con Jared, sabiendo que me consideraría una loca.

A pocos días de empezar la universidad, a principios de septiembre, decidí que sería buena idea intentar conocer a la persona que me salvó la vida. Pero sabía que no sería buena idea decírselo a Jared, y aprovechando un momento mientras el escribía, le dije que me iba a dar una vuelta.

Me dirigí a la torre Stark, donde las noticias había situado últimamente a los Vengadores, a última hora de la tarde, esperando que de verdad estuviera por allí. Aún no sabía si estaría abierto al público, pues las costumbres de este país son tan distintas de las mías.

Pregunté en recepción, pues estaba abierto, y me dijeron que subiera al piso 20 donde tuve que volver a preguntar. Un chico poco mayor que yo dijo que me sentara en el sofá, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la torre.

Al poco rato de volver, el famoso Capitán apareció. Mi nerviosismo creció de repente, y no sabía porque. De acuerdo, debo admitir que Steven Rogers en un hombre muy guapo, pero al mismo tiempo parece sacado de otra época.

- Hola – pude llegar a decir - encantada de conocerte por fin.

- Encantado.

- No se si me recuerdas, pero me salvaste hace unos días, a pocas manzanas de aquí y después me enviaste un ramo de flores.- Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Amelia, ¿no? Me alegro de que estés recuperada.

- Gracias. Y gracias por salvarme. Venía a ver de que manera te lo podía agradecer. - No pude decir más, no me salían las palabras.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Es mi trabajo. Es lo que debo hacer.

- Aun así ¿ te puede invitar a tomar un café, o al cine quizá? -No tenía otra manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.- No me gusta dejar que alguien me salve y al menos no invitarle a algo.

- Vale.¿Qué tal te parece ahora mismo?

- De acuerdo- y sonreí como si me hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

Fuimos a tomar un café en un pequeño restaurante cercano al que había ido cuando me mudé y me había gustado. Le estuve hablando un poco de mi vida, porque estaba en Nueva York y como había conocido a mi novio ( y realmente no sé porque se lo conté). Él me estuvo hablando un poco de su vida, que parecía fascinante a la vez que algo triste.

Me gustó, para que mentirnos. Pero no me atrevía a dar ningún paso más allá de la amistad porque estaba Jared al que deje como una persona perfecta por mi nerviosismo. Así que le dí mi número de teléfono , le pedí el suyo ( me dio un numero de un apartamento) y me fui, más triste de lo que esperaba tras el encuentro con la persona que me salvó la vida.

Quedé con el algún día más aquella semana, y le vi más triste y cansado de lo normal, pero no pregunté. Supongo que por la misma razón que él no me preguntó lo mismo a mí. Pero teníamos charlas agradables caminando por la ciudad, donde me enseñaba como era todo aquello cuando el no era más que un chico de Brooklyn.

Por desgracia, al comienzo de mis clases tuvimos que dejar de vernos tanto como aquella semana. Me dolió incluso más que saber que nunca íbamos a tener algo más que una amistad. Entre las clases, los trabajos, salir con Jared y buscar un trabajo que me diera que comer no tenía tiempo.

Pero uno de los días que le vi, después de un mes y medio del incidente, me habló de como una recepcionista había dejado el trabajo porque no soportaba todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer por estar allí sólo por las tardes. Yo vi mi oportunidad. Le pregunté si sabía si alguien iba a ocupar su puesto.

A ambos se nos iluminó la cara. Nos despedimos cuando me dijo que hablaría con la chica que lo llevaba, una tal Pepper, para que pudiera trabajar allí. Cuando llegué a mi piso me pusé a gritar. Metí un disco en el equipo y me puse a bailar.

La vida comenzó a pasar más deprisa. Pasaron las Navidades, en las que volví con mi familia, y llegaron de repente las vacaciones de primavera, donde me ocurrió otra cosa más de esas que nadie te cree cuando las cuentas.

Me iba bien en la universidad, donde hice unos cuantos amigos. Mi relación con Jared iba viento en popa en comparación de unos meses atrás, donde discutíamos todo el tiempo sobre que casi no nos veíamos y estaba todo el rato con Ava, una de mis compañeras que se había mudado al piso de al lado.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era mi trabajo. Seguía siendo una simple recepcionista que trabajaba a media jornada, pero veía más a Steve y me gustaba lo que hacía. Algunas veces tenía demasiado trabajo, a pesar de que trabajaba codo con codo con Andy. Otras veces, sin embargo, no tenía que hacer nada, así que hacía los trabajos para clase.

No se podía quejar. De nada. Tenía una vida con la que no había ni soñado.

Y volvió a ocurrir lo inesperado. Una noche, cuando Andy y yo ya nos disponíamos a irnos a nuestra casa y habíamos cerrado todas las plantas de S.H.I.E.L.D. una figura gigantesca y encapuchada nos cerró el paso a los ascensores.

Intentamos huir por las escaleras, pero el extraño se movió demasiado rápido y nos volvió a cerrar el paso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue desmayarme y como la figura me recogía antes de tocar el suelo.


	4. la cosa se complica

Lo mio no son los sentimientos fuertes, eso lo sabe mucha gente. No me gusta dejarme llevar por lo que siento, y mucho menos hacer que la gente se de cuenta de lo que siento. Casi siempre los escondo tras algún comentario sarcástico. Pero el día que salvé a aquella chica en Manhattan... eso fue otra cosa.

No me acerqué a comprobar como estaba y acepté su agradecimiento desde la distancia porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero este hecho a empeorado lo que sentía mi corazón. Aunque seguía sin mostrarlo, y pensaba que de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

Y un día apareció por la torre Stark. Y otro día más, y al día siguiente también. Pero nunca nos dijimos nada. No cruzamos una palabra. Ella sólo sonreía, como si no me recordara y solo fuera amable. Rogers lo tenía fácil, él se la había llevado de calle. Me dolía hasta recordar su cara.

- No creas que me he olvidado de ti – me dijo una voz femenina, detrás de mí- Quería agradecerte que mataras aquella criatura para salvarme.

- No hay de que – Respondí dándome la vuelta, pues ya disponía a irme.

- Si no me llegas a salvar no estaría hoy aquí.

- Bueno, aún así veo que Rogers se ha llevado todo el merito y tu absoluta gratitud, por lo que he oído.

- ¿Steve y yo? Venga ya, sólo somos amigos. Es un encanto, pero mi novio de verdad, y mi casero, me echaría de casa. Y creeme,buscar un piso en Nueva York supongo que no sea fácil. No era fácil ni en mi pueblo.

Sólo pude reírme. Me fui a mi apartamento, feliz de aquella conversación por corta que hubiera sido, y a la vez triste porque existiera un novio y un Steve Rogers en mi camino. Conseguiría que fuera mía, costase lo que costase.

Sin embargo, me tuve que ir a una misión unos días después y no volví por Nueva York en bastante tiempo. Pero al menos tuve tiempo para pensar. Pensar en un plan para conquistarla. Aunque al volver a casa me ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Alguien había atacado la torre Stark y se había llevado a Amelia y al otro recepcionista, (Andy, creo), además de alguna información de los diseños de Stark y Banner. No se sabía nada de donde estaban, ni como se los habían llevado, ni como había entrado el secuestrador.

Jared, el novio de Amelia, se comenzó a quedar en la torre con nosotros. Decía querer saber las noticias en cuanto ocurrieran, aunque no hiciera más. No obstante, había algo en su actitud que no gustaba a ninguno de nosotros.

Una de las cosas es que se pasaba todo el día escribiendo o durmiendo. Nosotros ayudábamos en todo lo posibles, con un nerviosismo habitual en aquellos que anhelan noticias urgentes de una persona próxima.

Tampoco preguntaba por ella. No hablaba de ella. Así fue una semana completa. Nosotros esperando noticias y este pardillo como si oyera llover. Ni sentimientos, ni una lágrima. Nada. Incluso Natasha se mostró más consternada de lo que nunca había estado negándose a hablar.

Pero después de una semana, un vídeo llegó a nuestro televisores, como salido de la nada. Demasiado dinero por alguien sin importancia, afirmó Nick Fury. Para alguien que no sabe nada. No había pistas del secuestrador, del sitio donde estuvieran.

En seguida nos pusimos en la búsqueda, intentando averiguar de donde procedía el video con todos los métodos a nuestro alcanza, que eran muchos (para algo estábamos el centro de investigación más grande del mundo). Dejó una enlace de una web donde veíamos si los rehenes estaban vivos o muertos, para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad. Y así nos daba tiempo.

Y de repente Jared desapareció, dejando una misera nota que decía que aquello no iba con él. ¿Qué su novia no iba con él?. Aquello hizo que Rogers y yo nos cabreáramos aún más de lo que estábamos y queríamos admitir. El capitán rompió en una sola sesión más sacos de los normales en él y, en mi caso, rompí un par de arcos.

Decidí que, por no estar allí, sería mejor ponerme en su búsqueda. Lo primero que hice fue ir a su apartamento. Todo el edificio estaba en llamas. Y Jared estaba llorando y , gritando, intentaba entrar en él.

Le acompañé de vuelta a la torre, y aún no acababa de llorar.

- No habrás sido tú, ¿verdad? - Le pregunté,intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

- ¿Tu crees que quemaría la única fuente de mis ingresos? - Un incomodo silencio llenó el salón – Ya lo veo. Crees que soy una escoria humana. No me fui porque no me importara. Me fui por esto.

Me dio una nota. No era su letra, eso lo sabía por la nota que había dejado al iré.. _Si no abandonas la torre Stark y finges que esto te importa demasiado poco para malgastar tu tiempo, no la mataremos y no quemaremos tu edificio._

Una de las dos cosas, estaba cumplida. ¿Por qué la otra no?


	5. La luz al final del túnel

Tenía mucho frío. Pensaba que iba a morir, pero al mismo tiempo era lo único que me hacía sentir viva. Aunque no sabía si lo estaba en realidad. Al menos me hacía sentir como si lo estuviera.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero estaban vendados, así como mi boca. Mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda, y mis pies, juntos. Estaba sentada, apoyada todo lo posible en la fría pared tras de mí. Notaba a Andy a mi lado, apoyado en mi hombro. Parecía que seguía dormido, su respiración era relajada.

No se oía nada, ningún sonido que me dijera donde me encontrara. Tampoco importaba demasiado ni me importaba no saberlo. No pensaba que fuera a sobrevivir. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

Eso significara que fuera a rendirme, por muy cansada que estuviera. No era lo mío rendirme sin luchar. Nunca lo había hecho, aunque en esta ocasión tardaría un poco de tiempo, más de lo habitual.

Oí una puerta que se habría y se cerraba. Intenté desatarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero antes de conseguirlo, una mano me quitó la venda de los ojos, y cuando me acostumbré a la poca luz que daba la bombilla, vi a un hombre agachado junto a mí. No sabía quien era, y su aspecto era demasiado normal.

- ¿Qué tal estás, bonita? -preguntó aquel hombre, diciendo esto último de forma falsa, sin importarle que me diera cuenta- Ah, espera, que no puedes hablar. Y no lo volverás a hacer nunca si no te comportas, ni colaboras, y mucho menos si no me escuchas ni te estas quieta- estaba intentando desatarme otra vez.-

Dentro de un rato, cuando tu amigo se despierte, vendré a grabar un vídeo para enviárselo a tus amigos "Los Vengadores" y a tu novio, el famoso Capitán América. Vengo a decírtelo para que no malgastes de tus preciadas fuerzas intentando hacer alguna gilipollez.

Si conseguimos vuestro rescate, prometo que vosotros dos os largares de aquí. Pero si no es así, o incluso si os comportas de manera que no debéis, pues sois nuestros invitados, no vivirás otro día más. Cuando acabéis el vídeo, os soltaré las ataduras, pero no saldréis de esta habitación. ¿Me has entendido? - no contesté ni hice gesto alguno- ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? - preguntó, cogiendo de mi camisa y acercando me a él. Afirmé con la cabeza.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin ponerme otra vez la venda de los ojos. Al llegar a la puerta, se giró hacia mí, afirmando que volvería pronto, a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo. ¿Quién era este hombre que en un segundo me amenazaba y al siguiente me guiñaba el ojo? ¿Por qué nos tenían a nosotros, los puestos más bajos de la cadena, allí secuestrados?

En cuanto cerró la puerta otra vez, me sacudí, probando si mis ataduras iban a ceder. Otra vez sin éxito. Miré a Andy, moví mi hombro para que se despertara, pero sólo conseguí que se cayera hacia el otro lado y continuara desmayado.

Tuve tiempo suficiente para observar la habitación, sólo por no pensar en lo que había fuera de ella. Sin embargo, era una habitación tan sencilla y aburrida que no me dio tiempo para sacarme de mis pensamientos por más de dos minutos.

Después, aquellos pensamientos que quería alejar inundaron mi mente. Jared, Steve y el resto de Vengadores. Mi familia y mis amigos. Ava, que era de lo mejor que me había podido pasar. El estar estudiando en mi ciudad favorita, aunque fuera muy diferente a lo que había conocido. La universidad a la que tanto me había costado acceder.

Y comencé a llorar. Lloré tanto que creía que tendría que salir de la habitación nadando porque nunca iba a parar. Pero no lo podía evitar. Lo intenté, de veras que lo intenté. Cada vez que pensaba en alguien, en algún recuerdo que me hacía extremadamente feliz, o la simple posibilidad de morir me hacía llorar más

Cuando Andy se despertó, se sacudió varias veces, sin éxito tampoco. Al oírme llorar, puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y dijo, con la mayor claridad que le permitía la venda de la boca, que todo mejoraría. Que nos iban a rescatar, ya lo habían trabajado juntos más veces. Lo lograrían. Aún así, las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mis mejillas.

El hombre volvió con una cámara de video explicándole a Andy lo que ya me había dicho a mí. Nos contó como lo iba a grabar, con nosotros siempre en plano y el hablando en un lateral, sin mostrar su rostro. Y que instalaría una pequeña cámara en una esquina del techo por la cual nuestros amigos nos verían, para que comprobaran que no nos harían daño.

¿Harían? ¿Eran más de uno? Si uno era mal asunto, más era aún peor.¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué querían un rescate? O mejor ¿por qué nos tenían a nosotros allí secuestrados y no a los Vengadores? No pregunté, mi rabia y odio hacia los que nos tenían allí presos me hacia ser capaz de pensar sólo en un plan de huida, fuera cual fuera el que tendrían en el exterior.

Como nos prometió, nos soltó las ataduras y podíamos andar libremente por la habitación. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente las muñecas y los tobillos, donde había tenido las cuerdas. Nos trajo una bandeja de comida, pero cuando acabamos no volvió a por ella, y nos dejó dormir, cosa que hicimos en cuanto nos sentamos y nos abrazamos en la esquina frente a la cámara.

No obstante una mala noticia nos esperaba al despertar. Ava, mi mejor amiga, vecina y compañera de universidad estaba allí atada,como cuando habíamos llegado nosotros. Seguía inconsciente. Desatamos sus ataduras y la movimos a la esquina donde habíamos estado durmiendo, para que el equipo de rescate supiera que eramos tres y no sólo dos.

La abracé hasta que se despertó. Comenzó a llorar cuando la expliqué donde se encontraba, mientras la abrazaba incluso más fuerte. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí,y nosotros, ni nadie sabía el por qué. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, pero ahora tenía una razón clara para no llorar.

Cuando todos nos relajamos, comenzamos a idear un plan para escapar. Lo primero que teníamos claro era que debía ser lo durante la comida, cuando el hombre viniera con la bandeja. Pero no llegamos a nada más. Ninguno tenía formación en lucha. Lo único que sabíamos es que no íbamos a esperar sentados, sobre todo sabiendo como era Nick Fury para estas cuestiones. Si no eran realmente importantes, y suponíamos que esta no lo era, ya podíamos despedirnos de nuestras vidas.

Como no nos poníamos de acuerdo, cinco días después de la llegada de Ava, decidimos que era hora de escapar. Como Andy era el más grande y fuerte, haría que el hombre se desmayara cortándole el aire, presionando el cuello. Y a partir de ahí y frente a lo que nos encontráramos, ya actuaríamos en consecuencia, intentando coger el primer arma que viéramos para poder defendernos.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. El hombre se desmayó. Nosotros fuimos saliendo a un pasillo. Salimos por un par de puertas y en una de las salas, encontramos unas pistolas. Tras un laberinto de puertas, conseguimos salir al exterior. Pero antes de dar un paso más, Ava nos apuntó con su pistola sin titubear.

- ¿A dónde creéis que vais vosotros dos?


	6. La búsqueda

Habían escapado. Eso es lo que dijo Natasha cuando vino corriendo a la sala de descanso, donde estábamos todos agotados. Amelia, Andy y la otra chica, que según Jared se llamaba Ava, pues era amiga suya, ya no aparecían en pantalla.

Jared se había instalado permanentemente allí después de que su edificio se quemara. No me gustaba que estuviera allí, su nueva forma de comportarse, hizo que no me preocupara de el. Al menos ya no me parecía tan gilipollas como al principio. Pero el extremo donde se encontraba ahora era peor para nosotros. Estaba como sin vida. Y eso no servia para nada.

El que se comportaba de manera extraña era Clint Burton. Aunque estaba receloso de Jared como todos nosotros, pero desde el incidente era su protector. Cada vez que hablaba con él acerca de este tema, siempre respondía esquivando el tema.

Y comenzó a ausentarse, más tiempo del que requerían sus misiones, a las cuales había vuelto un par de días después del secuestro. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba con nosotros. Y no dormía, se le veía en la cara. Le intenté vigilar de cerca, pero en todo lo que podía observar no hacia nada raro.

Conseguimos saber donde se encontraban al poco tiempo de su huida. Amy llamó a la torre desde un móvil. Decía que estaban en alguna parte cerca de Syracusa, lo había leído en un cartel. Intento decir algo de que había alguien con ellos que les había secuestrado cuando habían conseguido salir, aunque sabían que no eran de la misma banda. Entonces, colgó. Y no volvió a llamar.

Nos dirigimos a Syracusa lo más rápido que pudimos. Íbamos en nuestra ropa de calle, no queríamos llamar la atención como la ultima vez. Los rescataríamos lo antes posible. Buscamos posibles lugares donde se escondían, y encontramos en las afueras un almacén con una sala como en la que se encontraban en el vídeo.

No había nadie allí. Ni un alma. Se notaba que la gente que había estado allí se fue precipitadamente. Estaba todo desordenado, todas las puertas estaban abiertas, todo estaba por el suelo...

Nos repartimos tareas: Tony se encargaría de la búsqueda en los ordenadores, Natasha y yo mismo buscaríamos rastros y Clint de la seguridad. Tony fue a la sala de ordenadores, buscando en las cámaras de seguridad. Clint desapareció y nosotros buscamos huellas por fuera del edificio, o cualquier otra cosa que nos pudiera indicar donde se encontraban en este instante.

No conseguimos demasiado en nuestra búsqueda de pruebas, solo unas huellas recientes de un coche que se estaba en la puerta y que se habían llevado un par de armas. Tony, en las imágenes, vio como Ava, la amiga de Amy les apuntaba cuando salieron por la puerta y les obligaba a meterse en un coche. Apuntamos la información necesaria para poder rastrearle después.

Fuimos a por Clint y no estaba donde debía. Intentamos contactar con él y le buscamos por todas partes. Después de media hora, apareció en una esquina, diciendo que estaba haciendo la ronda normal alrededor del edificio. Un escalofrío me dijo que no le hiciera caso.

Volvimos a la torre Stark y allí nos dispusimos a encontrar el coche a partir de las cámaras de trafico. La última vez que fue visto fue en Richmond, Virginia. Fuimos hasta allí, esperando que no se hubieran ido muy lejos. Volvimos a comprobar las cámaras allí, y no había las información, por lo que debían seguir en la ciudad.

Buscamos el coche por toda la ciudad, mirando en cada rincón, tan atentos por si aparecía. Y a última hora de la tarde, le vimos aparcado frente a un motel. Salimos los cuatro del coche, pero fue Natasha quien fue a preguntar. Averiguamos su habitación, y entramos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Encontramos atados a Amy y a Andy, mientras su Ava miraba la tele. Al darse cuenta de que ya estábamos dentro, buscó la pistola, pero Natasha fue más rápida. Sin embargo, en la puerta apareció Jared que nos apuntaba con la pistola. Al mismo tiempo, Clint nos comenzó a apuntar también.


	7. Y al final

Que aquellos que debieran salvarnos estuvieran atados con nosotros y que ahora hubiera tres personas que nos vigilaran en vez de una, era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Si antes tenía alguna esperanza de salir de aquel maldito hotel, ahora pensaba que iba a ser nuestra tumba.

Aquello no podía ir peor. Ni siquiera lo entendía. Por sus caras, ninguno de los Vengadores tampoco. ¿Cómo nos podían hacer esto? Clint, la persona que me salvó. Ava, la primera amiga de verdad que tenía fuera de mi hogar. Y Jared. Para mí su traición era la peor de todas.¡Era mi novio!

Les ataron, no sin antes gritar, y nos dejaron a todos junto a la cama, apoyados contra la pared. Los tres se sentaron en la cama, mirándonos. Ninguno nos apuntaba, por lo que supuse que nos hablarían del motivo por el cual estábamos todos aquí. Cuando Clint se dispuso a hablar, Jared le hizo un gesto para callarle y comenzó:

El año pasado por estas fechas nunca pensé que esto fuera ocurrir. Pero aún no sabía que iba a conocer a Amy. Que se convirtiera en mi novia fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Al comienzo, todo era perfecto. Estaba un poco aturdida, porque comenzamos cuando ella permanecía en el hospital. Pero poco después, apenas unas semanas, antes de comenzara la universidad, ya comenzó a estar como ausente. Aunque siempre conseguía tiempo para mí, nunca estaba del todo conmigo, ya fuera por la universidad, por sus "amigos" y después ya por el trabajo. Lo acepté durante algunos meses. Me decía a mí mismo que sólo debía adaptarse.

Pero luego conocí a Clint de casualidad. Nos dimos cuenta que no era por todo ello, sino por una sólo persona. Amy. Tu eres la culpable de todo. Aunque sabemos que el recuerdo de Steve es el que realmente te hace actuar así, aunque no te des cuenta, es tu culpa no hablar claro desde el principio. Por eso los tres llegamos a la conclusión de que eras la que nos apartabas de ser realmente feliz, pues descubrí que Ava era el amor que siempre esperé. Y por eso debías ser eliminada. Nos daban igual los delitos, las preguntas, las personas que te echaran de menos. Pero, como podéis ver, el plan no salió como debía.

Todos aquellos que nos ayudaron se dedicaban a matar a gente. Pero cuando haces tratos con una mafia que o habla bien nuestro idioma, ya debes saber que algo no irá bien. Los rusos te secuestraron y de paso también a tu amigo, que no debía saber nada. Y a Ava, aunque de ella no les debí hablar nunca. Pero antes de cumplir su misión, os escapasteis. No sé como lo hicisteis pero desaparecisteis. Por fortuna, Ava fue más rápida y llegó hasta aquí. Y dejó que nuestra amada Amelia llamará, y así tendríamos toda la pandilla al completo, y nos quitaríamos a más de un pájaro de un solo tiro.

Entonces, os preguntareis ¿por qué incendié mi casa? Ya sospechabais vosotros tres bastante en mi contra, así que era la manera más fácil de que dejarais de hacerlo. No hubo más remedio. Pero ahora, todo es distinto... Ya me da igual, no saldréis vivos de aquí y nadie se enterará. Supongo que S.H.I.E.L.D. os buscará, pero sé que no averiguará nada más que la decisión de porque decidisteis salir de Nueva York y un par de excusas baratas. No demoremos más lo que ha de pasar...

Los tres nos apuntaron, primero a Natasha, Steve y a mí. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en el hombro de Steve, algo que deseaba hacer desde el día que le conocí. Noté como se acercaba a mí. Quería que durara para siempre. No quería morir, pero ya no había nada que hacer, aquel era nuestro destino.

Pero antes de oír el sonido de las pistolas, oí como se rompía algo de madera. Hubo algún disparo, pero solo reconocí los gritos de dolor de nuestros tres captores. Me agité, no sabía que ocurría. Entonces alguien me dijo que todo iría bien. Una voz que conocía a la perfección. Steve.

Alguien había avisado a la policía cuando oyeron los gritos cuando les capturaron. Pero no me importaba nada ya. Estaba viva. Viva y con una persona a la que realmente quería, ¿que más podía ir mal?

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído este Fanfic. Lo siento por que no ha sido más largo, pero es el primero que hago y no sabía muy bien como hacerle. ¡Gracias de nuevo y poner vuestros comentarios!**


End file.
